


Stolen Hearts and Stolen Kisses

by Hawfinch



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, akushima says a few swears and probably upsets his grandmother, aoba's a thief and akushima's a security nerd: the au, hardcore nothing happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawfinch/pseuds/Hawfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's kind of hard to keep up your self appointed destiny of taking down an international jewel thief when said jewel thief is really hot and sitting on your lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Hearts and Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in like July or something.  
> Self Beta'd, probably a shit tone of mistakes. Just watch, as soon as I post this I'm going to find everything wrong with this.  
> Oh well, Merry Christmas or whatever.

**Jewel Thief Sly Blue Strikes Again**.

You would be hard pressed to find a newspaper in all of Midorijima with anything else as the headline. Sly Blue was an international phenomenon, making his mark all across the globe.

And Akushima knew it was his destiny to take the thief down. He was going to take down Sly Blue, and rise through the ranks of the police department. He would make it to the top, and become the law.

Of course it’s hard to keep these kinds of goals when his hands are tied behind his back, and Sly Blue himself was _right there_ straddling his hips.

“You’re going to be nice and quiet while I browse around, got it?” Sly Blue smiled as he searched around his bag for something to gag the security guard with.

“Listen here punk, you aren’t going to make off with anything today.” Akushima leaned up, almost growling at the thief, who simply rolled his eyes.

“Oh, is that so? Who’s going to stop me? In case you’ve forgotten, you’re all tied up.” He points out, pressing his index finger against his chest before shoving Akushima back against the wall.

“Mike’s just a floor up, he’ll hear-”  
“Napping.”  
“Well Seymore-”  
“Tied to the chair”  
“Marty?”  
“Locked in the janitor’s closet.”  
“...The janitor?”  
“Doesn’t come in until six. Sorry sir, but you’re out of luck.”

Sly smiles at the binded guard below him, finally taking out a piece of cloth, readying himself to tie it around Akushima’s mouth. He giggles as Akushima thrashes his head around, trying his best to stop the thief sitting on his lap.

Sly Blue sat there, straddling Akushima’s hips, leaning forward, stomachs pressing together lightly. Slightly obscene thoughts run through Akushima’s mind as Sly Blue restrained him and it didn’t help that Sly was rubbing his ass right against the guard’s groin.

‘ _people are going to find me like this. Not only did you let the thief get away, but you have a boner._ ’ Akushima thought as Sly was about to tie the knot on the gag.

However, in a moment Akushima was sure was divine intervention, he heard steps coming from another hall.

“Mike? Mike! Over-” Akushima began calling out for his fellow security guard, only to have Sly shove the side of his hand into Akushima’s mouth, effectively muffling him until Akushima bit into his hand.

Sly yanked his hand back, resisting the urge to yell out in pain. When Akushima tried to yell out again, Sly Blue took a much softer approach.

Akushima quickly ceased trying to cry out when perhaps the softest pair of lips took a hold of his own.

It had been quite a while since Akushima had kissed another person, and it was likely apparent the way Sly smirked into the kiss

He gently nipped at Akushima’s bottom lip, making the man gasp at the feeling. Sly took that as his chance to further occupy the guard. He slid his tongue into Akushima’s mouth, feeling around the guard’s tongue. Akushima’s eyes slipped shut as he let the other plunder his mouth.

Akushima pulled at his restraints, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around the thief on top of him and tie him down and send his ass to a high security prison where Akushima will then be recognized as a hero for taking down the _Notorious Thief_ : Sly Blue.

His eyes snap open as he remembers that he is, in fact, stuck in a hostage situation, but when Sly sucks on his tongue, he finds himself slipping back into the daze.

But as suddenly as the kiss began, Akushima finds himself without the presence of Sly’s body heat. Sly was standing above him, taking a look around.

“Looks like Mike went back upstairs.” He gives a quick giggle and looks down at the tied up guard. “I guess I’ll be seeing you around Mister.” He says as he begins walking away.

“Hey wait! Where are you going?!” Akushima yells to the thief as he strolled away from the guard.

Sly only looked back at the guard with a smirk.

“Gotta grab my prize and leave. It’s been nice meeting you.. Mister..?” Sly waited for a name to put to the guard’s face.

“Akushima.” He says, smirking at the thief who grinned back in reply, “Remember it, because it’s the name of the man that’s going to be locking you away punk!”

“Well then, Akushima-San. Don’t disappoint me.” Sly giggled “I look forward to our next encounter.” Giving a small wave, Sly left the guard to try and escape his bindings on his own.

* * *

 

**MIDORIJIMA NATIONAL MUSEUM ROBBED: SLY BLUE CLAIMS ANOTHER PRIZE**

Without fail, the front pages of every newspaper spoke of the jewel thief and his heist. It was amazing how quickly the story circulated.

Akushima was glad that their names were not released to the public, or else he would never be respected in this town ever again.

Not that he ever was in the first place, but that was beyond the point.

It was about two in the afternoon, and Akushima had decided he needed a small vacation. He had quite a bit of recuperating to go through after the events the night of the robbery.

Akushima found himself strolling through the east district of Midorijima, on his way to a small store that he could probably get his watch fixed at.

Arriving at his destination, Akushima smiled and opened the door to be greeted by the store’s clerk. He looked around before heading up to the counter the worker sat at. Behind a shelf, Akushima took the chance to check out the kid at the counter.

Kid had outrageously blue hair tied back in a messy bun. It was cute. He was checking out the day’s paper, scanning it for anything interesting. Akushima seemed relieved that he wasn’t obsessing over the Sly Blue articles. Akushima suppressed a laugh as the kid tossed away a vast majority of the paper in favor of the funny pages.

Akushima picked up a small wind up toy from a bin and brought it up to the worker’s counter. The boy smiled at him, picking up the toy and tallying up the cost on the cash register.

“Excuse me son.” Akushima says, getting the boy’s attention, “Sign at the front say you guys do watch repairs?”

“Yes sir, what seems to be the problem?”

“My watch’s second hand’s stuck or something.” Akushima explains, showing the kid his watch.

“Alright sir, if I could take a closer look at it?” The boy asks, extending a hand for Akushima to put his watch in.

Akushima nodded and smiled at the boy, looking for a name tag to identify the kid.

Aoba. The cute kid was called Aoba. A name tag jingled on his sweatshirt whenever he would shift.

“Alright. Doesn’t look too bad, this little uh, doohickey probably needs to be tightened and it’ll be working fine.” Aoba says examining the watch before pulling out a tool set and dismantling the watch. Akushima watched Aoba, taking note of how careful he was being not to damage the watch.

Kid could break into a high security building with the care he was taking.

When he was done, Aoba presented the watch to Akushima with a smile.   
He returns the smile, as he slides the watch back onto his wrist, and they discuss payment.

“Is that going to be everything Sir?”  
“Yes” They nod in acknowledgement and Aksuhima makes his way to the exit.

“Have a good day, Akushima San.” Aoba says before Akushima makes it out the door.  
“You too kid” Akushima turns back one last time before leaving, smiling as the boy waved.

His joy was almost infectious. He almost felt bad for dwelling on the way the boy made him smile. A smile that made his heart pitter patter. And the way Akushima’s name rolled off Aoba’s tongue.

Except he never told the kid his name.

About a block away, Akushima pauses, confused.   
How on earth did Aoba know his name?

He was sure they had not met before. He would remember that striking blue hair.

But he couldn’t be. That was crazy. Impossible.

Thinking back to the night of the break in, the only things that stuck out about Sly Blue was his voice like, smooth, evil, corrupted, but delicious honey, and his vibrant hazel eyes.

And a smile that could drive a man to over pay for a simple cog tightening.

Rushing back to the small store he barges inside to a less than surprised Aoba.

“Something wrong mister?” He asks as if he hadn’t commited a crime the night before.

“You!” Akushima yells, pointing at the boy behind the counter.

“Me?” Aoba responds, pointing to himself with a shit eating grin.

“You’re Sly Blue!” Akushima elaborates, marching towards the counter.

“Is that so?” Aoba giggles as Akushima slams his hands on the counter and gets in his face.

“Yes it is you little shit, and I am going to send your ass to jail you fucking punk.” Akushima growls.

“One problem though.” Aoba says, crossing his arms and smiling at the angry security guard in front of him.

Akushima’s heart skips a beat at the smile. From his pure rage at the thief he assures himself.

“I don’t see any problems you punk. You’re not subtle about being Sly Blue, I know who you are. You’re going to jail, simple!” Akushima says, waving his index finger towards Aoba for emphasis.

“Okay. But who’s going to believe you?” Aoba smiles, grabbing the finger that was shoved towards him and lowering it away from his face.

“I’m a prime witness, the police will believe me.” Aksuhima assures.

“Right. Of course they will. What are you going to tell them? ‘I recognized his chin?’ In case you forgot, ‘Sly Blue’ was wearing a mask the night of the break in.” Aoba’s smile leaves in favor of a sneer.

“You knew my name! I didn’t tell you my name. Your eyes are the same, and your voice. Your voice is unmistakable. I know Sly Blue is you.” Akushima glares at Aoba who just raises an eyebrow.

“Great deduction work Sherlock, but you got yourself into another predicament.” Aoba points to Akushima’s chest, “You’re wearing your work jacket.”

Akushima’s eyebrows draw closer as he looks down to where Aoba is pointing, and surely enough his name tag dangles for all to see.

“Who’s to say I didn’t just look at your jacket and assume your name was Akushima?” Aoba’s shit eating grin returns as Akushima gets flustered.

“But you’ve blown your cover! This entire conversation’s been a confession!” Aksuhima nearly yells out, exasperated at the cockiness of the thief.

“What conversation?” Aoba’s expression darkens but his grin remains. He lets a small laugh slip out as he looks at the veins becoming apparent on Akushima’s forehead.

“Oh, you think you can lie yourself out of this? Not going to work kid. We’ll all see through your fraud.” Akushima growls out.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about sir. Now I must ask you to leave if you don’t have any further business.” Aoba puts his friendly facade back on, much to the dismay of Akushima.

“You. I WILL find a way to prove you’re Sly Blue. I will take you down kid, take my word for it.” Akushima lifts off the counter and he turns around to storm out.

“Akushima-san.” Aoba calls out just as Akushima reaches the door. He turns back to look at the thief who continues smiling at him.

“Don’t disappoint me” Aoba says, blowing the older man a kiss.

A blush quickly appears on Akushima’s face as he hastily exits the store.

That was another thing to add to Sly Blue’s ongoing list of stolen precious items; Akushima’s heart.

The chase was on.

**Author's Note:**

> What if I made a series of dumb fics about Aksuhima sucking at his job and making out with people he's supposed to arrest? Nah or Yeah?  
> Nah?  
> I understand.


End file.
